


I can't fall for you

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Human!Kuroo, I have no regrets, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vampire x Human, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq, i can't tag, kurooken - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, vampire!Kenma, yaku morisuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is a vampire. Kuroo is a human. Kenma promised himself he couldn't fall in love with another human. That is until Kuroo comes into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't fall for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienaiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienaiver/gifts).



> I wrote this for my deer friend Kuroo <3 I hope you like it!
> 
> All mistakes are mine. English is not my first language so mistakes might occur.

Kuroo was in love. No doubt about that. He had just laid his eyes on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Standing in the local grocery store, between the fruits and the bread with his volleyball in hand, he couldn’t do anything, but stare at the boy with bleach blonde hair and golden eyes, standing by the fridge where they kept the milk and butter. The stranger was shopping in the grocery store a few streets away from his school and he wondered if the boy went to his school, since he had never seen him before. He slowly walked around the store, following him around and hoped he wasn’t caught in the act. 

 

“Kuroo? What are you doing?” a voice sounded behind him and the stranger turned his head to see who was behind him. Kuroo jumped out of sight and turned around to look at the smaller boy behind him. “Yaku! Be quiet!” the older hissed in a low tone, as he quickly turned his head to see if the stranger still was looking towards them. The stranger was gone and Kuroo sighed when he spotted him at the checkout. There went the love of his life. 

 

He was sure the stranger with bleach blonde hair and golden eyes was the love of his life. 

 

“Are you chasing some stranger?” Yaku asked as he grabbed a basket. “Are you that desperate for some action?” He filled his basket with groceries he had promised his mom he would buy after practice had ended. “Tsukishima is coming tomorrow isn’t he? I think you promised him strawberries and some other stuff.” Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

_ Crap _ . 

 

_ Shit _ .  _ Fuck _ . How could he forget about his boyfriend?

 

“Shit I forgot all about Tsukki,” Kuroo groaned under his breath. He quickly grabbed a few boxes of strawberries and some strawberry milk. He knew the younger had a weakness for strawberries. “Thanks for mentioning!” he said as he hurried to the checkout to pay for the stuff he had bought for his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure Tsukishima was the love of his life, but he did like him. He was a nice a kid and the sex was mind blowing, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

 

He hurried home and cleaned his bedroom, which was unusual for Kuroo. He was too lazy to clean his room, but his mom figured it was because Tsukishima was coming over. He took a quick shower before he went bed, excited to see his boyfriend again after 3 months. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but his mind kept wandering to the bleach blonde stranger at the store. He groaned and put a pillow over his face. 

 

He stood on the train station the next morning, looking like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he sat at the bench where the train was supposed to arrive. He was an hour early, but was better to be out than at home where he couldn’t keep the stranger out of his mind. He was staring into the air, when a train passed by and he blinked. For a second he thought he had seen the stranger from yesterday. He stood up and almost walked to the edge of the train perron. 

 

The stranger was standing there, staring at Kuroo. He stood there for a while, before he made his way towards the staircase to the underground passage. Kuroo followed him with his eyes, and before he could stop himself, he was following him down from the other perron. Once he was in the underground passage, he looked around before he spotted the blonde walking out of the passage. He quickly followed him a good while down the empty streets. 

 

“Excuse me,” Kuroo decided to speak up and the stranger stopped walking. He didn’t turn around to face Kuroo and he probably didn’t to know who he was. ‘The stalker from the grocery store the day before’. He swallowed a lump in his throat and felt how his palms got sweaty from nervosity. He cursed at himself for calling out to him, but he needed to know.

 

He needed an excuse, to get to know him. 

 

The blonde stranger shifted on his feets a little, his back still towards Kuroo. “You are the one from the grocery store.” He spoke in a low and monotone voice - it was hard to tell if he was annoyed or freaked out that Kuroo had followed him. Kuroo settled on the ‘I-hope-he-is-surprised-to-see-me’ option. He slowly turned around to face Kuroo, his golden cat-like eyes looked into Kuroo black eyes. 

 

His heart skipped a beat.  _ This is not good.  _ His heart skipped another beat and Kuroo’s hands balled into fists.  _ Fuck. _ He needed to get back to station in time for the train to arrive. “I-I am,” he stuttered and cursed at himself once again. Why did he stutter? He never stuttered. Why was this person making him nervous and making him stutter? “I just… I just thought you were really beautiful yesterday when I saw you in the grocery store,” he admitted. The stranger blinked a few times before a small smile came to his face. 

 

_ Stunning _ .  _ Breath takingly beautiful _ .

 

“You have a boyfriend,” he spoke up, bringing Kuroo back to reality. Kuroo had been staring at the blonde’s lips, the only thought going through his mind was ‘ _ I want to kiss his lips, _ ’ when the stranger spoke up. He stared at the blonde, feeling his heart ache a little.  _ Ouch _ .  _ That hurt _ . Kuroo didn’t understand how the stranger knew, but then he remembered Yaku speaking, a little too loud about it in the grocery store. He was going to kill the smaller male on monday at school.

 

_ Right _ . He looked at the clock and his eyes widened when he noticed the time. “I have to get going but I want to get to know you better. I’ll see you around!” he said with a wide smile across his face as he ran back towards the train station. 

 

The stranger looked after Kuroo with wide eyes. A stranger had never talked to him like that. Let alone a hot stranger with a boyfriend. A small sad smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared just as quickly. He didn’t befriend hot people with boyfriends nor did he befriend humans. He quickly made his way down the street. 

 

Kuroo made it just in time for the train. He was leaning against a pillar, out of breath, as he watched as the train rolled into the perron and parked before people began to walk out. He quickly spotted his  tall blonde boyfriend. “Tsukki!” he called and the blonde turned around and looked at  Kuroo. He walked over to him and Kuroo smiled widely. “Hi,” he said softly and Tsukishima nodded in response. “Yo,“ he said softly and Kuroo gently kissed him, making the younger blush before they walked towards Kuroo’s house. 

  
  


Kuroo had a hard time forgetting the stranger when he was with Tsukishima. He simply couldn’t forget him, but he had too. He was in love with Tsukishima, but he was also in love with the stranger. He was in conflict when he had gotten Tsukishima on the train the next day. Should he break up with him or should he stay with him, hoping to forget the stranger eventually? He was confused he didn’t notice he had been standing in the same spot for 30 minutes after the train had left. He looked around and noticed people around him were whispering. He blushed and quickly hurried off the train perron and into the underground passage, where he almost ran into an old lady. He apologized to her and hurried home, hoping not to embarrass himself further on the way.

  
  
  


Kuroo didn’t see the blonde stranger for a long time after that. He kept looking for him in the grocery store, the local park, his school and in town when he was out. He sighed softly as he walked out of the school gate. It had been 4 weeks since he last saw the stranger, but who was counting. Certainly not Kuroo. 

 

He stretched his arms over his head and groaned softly when he heard his shoulders pop. He sighed softly and put his arms back down. He spotted the familiar bleach blonde hair walk down a road the leaded into town. Before he managed to call out to him, the boy was gone again. “Not this time,” Kuroo mumbled and hurried after him. The boy was already gone by the time Kuroo arrived at the road. 

 

“Why are you following me?” the boy asked as he appeared behind Kuroo. 

 

“I’m not,” Kuroo blurred out the stranger let out a snort. “You so are.” 

 

“Well I haven’t seen you around in a long time and I want to get to know you. Like I said the last time,” Kuroo said and turned around to watch the blonde boy. The boy took a step back and looked at Kuroo, a frown forming on his forehead. “You don’t know me. I could be a serial killer,” he said and Kuroo shrugged. “You would be a good serial killer, because no one would suspect the pretty one.”

 

The boy blushed. The boy with no blood circulation, blushed. 

 

He clearly wasn’t used to people complimenting him. “I’m a guy.” 

 

“So? I can call you pretty if I want to,” Kuroo stated and the blonde was taken aback. He couldn’t believe his own ears. He stared at Kuroo, the blush slowly getting worse. “I-I have to go,” he stuttered and quickly turned around, walking away from the black haired boy. He couldn’t let another human get close to him. “Hey!” Kuroo called after him, but the boy was fast. Kuroo sighed and rubbed the back of his head, noticing something on the ground. He slowly picked it up, noticing it was a wallet. He opened it and frowned when he saw it only held a credit card and very little cash. He looked through the wallet and found a piece of paper with an address on. He would take it to the address tomorrow. 

  
  


Except Kuroo didn’t get that far.

  
  


Kuroo found himself pressed against a brick wall behind the school, the blonde boy standing in front of him. Kuroo looked down at him, his heart beginning to beat faster. “You have my wallet,” the boy spoke up, not sounding angry or anything. Kuroo couldn’t help by frown. “How do you know I do?” he asked and the blonde boy rolled his eyes. “Just give it to me,” he said softly. Kuroo looked at him and got an idea. 

  
“I’ll give it to you if you’ll be my friend.”

 

The blonde stranger stared up at Kuroo, his golden eyes swimming with all kinds of emotions he hadn’t felt in years. He slowly took a step back, the thought of letting the human boy keep his wallet was tempting, but he needed it. “Fine,” he mumbled and glared at the stranger. Kuroo hadn’t been prepared for the boy to agree. “Wha-- really?” He asked surprised. “Yeah. Just give me my wallet,” he said and Kuroo was quick to hand it over to him. 

 

“Kenma,” the blonde said and Kuroo was dumbfounded. He looked at him, questioning. “My name.”

 

“Ah,” Kuroo said and smiled widely.  _ Finally. _ “I’m Kuroo,” he said and the stranger nodded. He took his wallet and looked in it to make sure all it’s content was there. “Thank you… Kuro,” he said softly and Kuroo heart skipped yet another beat. His face flushed a little as he slowly nodded. “N-No problem. I have to go to practice,” he stuttered, mentally beating him up for stuttering again. Kenma nodded and looked up at Kuroo. “Have fun,” he said and began to walk towards the main street. Kuroo watched as Kenma disappeared, quickly shaking his head once he was out of sight.

 

Kuroo clicked his tongue once Kenma was out of his sight. “Wha.. That was dangerous,” he said as a shiver ran down his spine. He pushed off the wall and walked to the gym hall for volleyball practice. 

  
  
  


Before Kuroo knew it, he had become best friends with Kenma and he was off to college. He was a little frightened that he was going to college, growing up had never really been his thing, he prefered to stay childish, but he was happy he was still living close to school and Kenma. Which also meant he didn’t have to move out in order to attend college. And since Tsukishima had plans to move to Tokyo when he graduated high school, it couldn’t be more perfect for the older boy. 

  
  


The more time Kenma spend with Kuroo, the more he liked him and the deeper in love he fell. He didn’t want to fall deeper in love with a human, then watch them drift away or freak out once they found he was a vampire. He knew he shouldn’t be falling for Kuroo, because Kuroo was with Tsukishima and he didn’t want to break them up. And Kuroo was a human. The only human, who reminded him of his old lover, who died in a car accident. 

 

He was in the game shop in town, looking for a new game to play. He walked outside and took a deep breath when he spotted Kuroo and Tsukishima, kissing in front of the cinema. He didn’t want to ruin their time together, since Tsukishima rarely came to Tokyo these days. 

 

He wasn't jealous or sad. But a wave of sadness and jealousy still crashed over him. He kept telling himself he wasn’t jealous of the tall blonde. He  _ wasn’t _ . He _ couldn’t be. _ He knew the blonde was visiting Kuroo, he had told him over the phone a few days ago. He was standing there, frozen in front of the game store, with the newest game of Call of Duty in hand. All he had planned today, was to go into town to buy the game and had he known Kuroo and Tsukishima was in this end of town, he wouldn’t have gone out. The others didn’t notice him as they walked past him, on their way somewhere else. 

 

His chest felt heavy. He felt like he couldn’t breath and he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He hurried home, trying to ignore the heavy feeling on his chest, but he knew the feeling all too well. 

  
  
  


Kenma was sitting on his bed, playing Call of Duty when it knocked on the door. He usually pretended not to be home, but the persistent knocking didn’t stop. He had been ignoring Kuroo for a few weeks now, trying to forget his feelings for the dark haired boy, but being away from him, only made him fall deeper, and it only made him think more of him. He paused his game, before he got up on his bed and went to see who it was who was knocking. 

  
“Kenma!” Kuroo shouted from the other side of the door. Kenma was standing a few feet away from the front door, startled at the yelling in front of the door. He was sure, if he had a heartbeat, it would be beating fast. “Please don’t ignore me Kenma… I can’t do this anymore. You can’t ignore me for weeks like that and think I’ll forget about you… I can’t. I’ve spent the last few years trying to and nothing helps,” Kuroo spoke softly and Kenma was confused. He walked down to the door and opened it. 

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked softly and Kuroo walked into the house, locking the door behind them. “I’ve been in love with you since the day I saw you in the grocery store. I’ve tried to forget you by being with Tsukishima, but nothing helps,” he said and looked at Kenma. 

 

“I’m a vampire,” Kenma said without thinking. Kuroo stared at Kenma and took a step closer to him, “I don’t care,” he said and Kenma felt like crying. No one had ever said that they didn’t care. He pulled Kenma close and sighed softly. “I broke up with Tsukki,” he said silently into Kenma’s hair, who was genuinely shocked.  “What? Why?” he asked and Kuroo let out a chuckle. 

 

“Have you been listening to me?” he asked and Kenma frowned. Kuroo smiled and leaned down to kiss Kenma softly. “I’m in love with you.” His voice was only a whisper, like someone might be listening. 

 

Kenma was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest at some point. He wasn’t good at this and he knew where this lead to. He slowly pulled back, but Kuroo pulled him into a deep kiss, refusing to let Kenma go. Kenma whined softly into the kiss and Kuroo broke the kiss to breath. “I don’t care, that you are a vampire Kenma. I love you,” he said gently, while he was staring into Kenma’s golden eyes. 

 

Kenma was crying.

 

He hadn’t been crying in years. He hadn’t been crying since his old crush chose someone else over him. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking down as he dried his cheeks. His shoulders were shaking when Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “Don’t cry,” he whispered softly and Kenma, for the first time, hugged back. 

 

“I love you too Kuroo,” he said softly into Kuroo’s leather jacket. 

 

Kuroo looked down at Kenma and quickly picked him up. He carried him to the couch where he sat down with Kenma in his lap. He was kissing him deeply, his hands roaming around his body but they eventually settled on the smaller boy’s ass. 

 

“I want you,” Kenma moaned softly against Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo couldn’t help but groan at the words Kenma spoke. He had never imagined such words could leave his mouth. He grinded his clothed crotch against Kenma’s, earning a high pitched moan from the smaller man on top of him and Kuroo had a hard time not ripping the clothes off Kenma and fuck him right then and there. He decided to be slow and gentle with Kenma, since it was their first time together. 

 

He slowly undressed Kenma, changing their position so Kenma was on his knees on the couch, his chest pressed against the backrest. Kuroo was on his knees on the floor, staring at Kenma’s ass. Kenma had managed to get Kuroo’s leather jacket and shirt off before he found himself in the embarrassing position. He was hiding his face in his arms, when he felt the air getting knocked out of his lungs. He felt something wet on his hole moving around and he figured it was Kuroo’s tongue, because he could also feel his breath. 

 

“K-Kuroo,” he moaned loudly, back arching. He pressed his ass back against Kuroo without thinking about it, his body had a habit of moving on it’s own. Kuroo moaned softly, his tongue slowly beginning to move in and out of Kenma, making the smaller moan loudly. He slowly pulled back and watched as Kenma’s hole twitched slightly. He groaned and brought his hand up to his ass, gently rubbing a finger over the wet hole, before he slowly pushed it in, making Kenma shudder.

 

“Just tell me if it’s too much,” he said softly and all Kenma could do, was nod, not trusting his mouth. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Kenma, watching the smaller for any signs of him being in pain. 

 

Kenma wasn’t in pain. Far from it. He was on a pink cloud of pleasure. He had had sex multiple times before, he was a vampire and he had been alive for at least over a hundred years, but he stopped counting after he reached 110. 

 

“Fuck Kuroo,” Kenma moaned loudly when the black haired teen brushed against his prostate, “More Kuroo. Touch that spot more.” He couldn’t stop the moans that was escaping him. Kuroo wasn’t the type who blushed easily, but he blushed. Hard.  _ Fuck _ . He slowly pulled his fingers out, slowly added a second finger, making kenma moan louder.  _ Shit _ . This continued until he had three fingers moving in and out of Kenma in a fast and hard pace. 

 

The smaller man’s ass as red. He might have spanked him a few times - Kenma asked him. He would never spank someone without their permission. Kuroo soon pulled his fingers out and got out of his pants and boxers. He got Kenma off the couch and into his lap, his cock slipping at the crack of Kenma’s ass. Kenma moaned softly and arched his back. He reached behind him and gently grabbed around Kuroo’s cock, slowly sitting down on it. He kissed Kuroo deeply, trying to silence himself. 

 

Kuroo let out a loud moan when he felt Kenma’s tight ass around his cock. He grabbed Kenma’s hips and began to move him up and down on his cock, knocking the air out of Kenma. Kuroo knew he wasn’t gonna last long, so he wanted to get most out of the situation. He leaned in and licked Kenma’s nipple, teasing it with his tongue as he kept moving the smaller in a fast and hard pace. “F-Fuck-- Kuroo!” Kenma cried out in pleasure when he arched his back just right, making Kuroo thrust against his prostate. 

 

They kissed each other with passion and need for a while, before Kenma pulled back and leaned down to kiss and lick Kuroo’s neck. It was tempting to bite him, he had to admit. 

 

“You can bite me,” Kuroo moaned softly and Kenma wasted no time sinking his teeth into the flesh of Kuroo’s shoulder, lapping the blood in him. It had been a while since he last had tasted something this delicious. 

 

He was careful with not taking too much of Kuroo’s blood. He didn’t want the other to pass out or die during sex. And how would he explain it, when basically all of Kuroo’s friends knew where he lived? 

 

Kenma moaned loudly as he licked the wound clean, Kuroo thrusting harder and faster with a few spanks in the process. He came hard against Kuroo’s stomach, tightening around Kuroo’s cock, who soon came deeply inside of Kenma with a loud moan. 

 

He fell against Kuroo, breathing fast. “I love you too Kuroo,” he whispered and closed his eyes. He hadn’t felt this tired in years. Kuroo held Kenma close, his lips pressed against his hair and his eyes closed. He slowly pulled out of Kenma, before he managed to move them to Kenma’s bedroom. He laid down and pulled the covers over them. Kenma cuddled up against Kuroo and rested his forehead against his shoulder. 

 

“I promised myself I would never fall in love with a human again,” Kenma spoke softly. 

 

It all suddenly made sense for Kuroo. Why Kenma had kept running away and why he kept denying Kuroo his friendship. 

  
“It hurts too much when I have to watch you grow old, and die. Or get married to someone else and then forget about me. I can’t do it again Kuroo.”

 

“I’ll never leave you Kenma. Never. When I have finished college, you have my permission to turn me. I promise.”

  
  
Ken looked up at Kuroo with wide eyes. Nobody had ever made such a promise to him. He got tears in his eyes and leaned up to kiss Kuroo deeply. “I love you.”

  
  
Kuroo smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Kenma. 

 

 

“I love you too Kenma. Forever.”


End file.
